Reboot Franchise/Biography
'''''Dragons:''''' the film begins with a mysterious new character called Evan Drake kneeling over the deceased bodies of his family. This causes him to travel back in time to assassinate [[Dragon Riders (Reboot)|those]] responsible. Three Thousand three hundred years earlier, Hiccup, his two brothers and nine friends are prepared to begin Dragon Training (Actual Dragon Training, not the killing). everyone but Hiccup is excited to get dragons, due to Hiccup already having one: Toothless. Evan arrives in the past and is attacked by Eddie, Danny and Paulsen but easily wins due to futuristic technology and enhanced biology. He attempts to kill them but is pushed back into the Berkian Forest by Hiccup, Lizzie and Toothless. The group gathers to discuss their powerful and mysterious new enemy. Stoick is warned by them and go to collect weapons but find the armoury has been raided completely, shocking Hiccup, T'Challa and Gobber, especially. Evan assembles a new gun and draws out the riders into Auction Island where he acts out a crime and gets them arrested. He than attacks the convoy holding the riders, he attempts to murder them but is prevented by Hiccup who battles Evan. Hiccup and Evan are arrested and put into the Archipelago Maximum Security Prison. Evan and Hiccup quickly befriend eachother but are attacked by Cain Marko who is defeated by Evan and Hiccup successfully teaming up and begin taking on the guards to escape. Hiccup holds them off and Evan runs off to find his weapons and kills the guards. Stoick, Gobber and the riders arrives and is shocked to learn Evan and Hiccup have became allies and friends. Cain Marko quickly escapes to attack Berk in retaliation. Hiccup recruits Stoick, Gobber, the riders and a relucent Evan to combat the evil Cain. The group arrives and battles Marko, who easily defeats everyone but Hiccup, Evan and Lizzie who are left to the fight the mutated human. They defeat him by Evan blasting him into the ocean with Hiccup and Lizzie at the same time electrocuting the water with multiple trained Skrills. In the aftermath, Evan decides to the stay in the past to build a better future for his revived family. '''''Dragon Series: T'Challa's Quest:''''' ''The Time Traveller's Friends'' The episode opens with Hiccup introducing Berk after his war with Evan and says all is perfect expect one thing: The scene cuts to Evan and the rest of the riders yelling at eachother. Hiccup is extremely annoyed by this and wants to create an alliance and even a friendship between the Riders and Evan. He first asks Lizzie and Draken his best friends to give Evan a chance, which they agree to due their extremely positive relationship with Hiccup. They have lunch with Hiccup and Evan, which causes the three to become fast friends. Hiccup than decides to put everyone expect Himself, Lizzie and Draken into a "team building exercise". This annoys Evan and the other riders which gets stuck in a cave. They learn Evan's entire story and become friends. They get free and chase Hiccup with sticks and pieces of wood (His futuristic gun in Evan's case). ''''''Dragon Rider Civil War''''''